


The Drabble Directory

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Harry Potter drabbles. Various Pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right or Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Creepy Pairing of the day challenge - Bellatrix/Nymphadora

It wasn’t meant to be this way.

“Strip.”

She was meant to be gathering information for the order.

“Now!”

Not giving in to the demands of a mad woman.

“Crucio.”

Too slow. She needed to be faster. She would be faster. Stripping off her clothes she waited for her next order.

“Come here.”

She shouldn’t be doing this. She had a job to be doing. The order were counting on her. She had a choice, what was right or what was easy. She moved towards the voice.

“Good girl. Who do you belong to?”

She chose easy.

“You Aunt Bellatrix.”


	2. Favourites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Creepy Pairing of the Day challenge - Rodolphus/Voldemort

Everyone wondered about his marriage, they always had done. His wife had made her feelings for their Lord perfectly clear, and Rodolphus was positive that the upper echelons of pureblood society pitied him.

It was funny really, because he pitied Bellatrix. Bound in a marriage to him and under a fidelity clause she had nothing to offer their Lord. He was bound by no such restrictions though.

The Lestranges were always said to be the favourites of Lord Voldemort, and they were; Bellatrix was his favourite torturer, and Rodolphus was his favourite lover. Rodolphus wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Bella's Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Creepy Pairing of the Day challenge - Bellatrix/Voldemort

“Bellatrix, pet, come here. I am in need of your skills,” Voldemort called, looking at the traitor at his feet.

“Crucio,” Bellatrix cried out in glee, watching as Snape began writhing on the floor, he would pay with his betrayal.

“Enough Bella,” Voldemort spoke, “Avada Kedavra.”

Snape stopped moving completely.

“Come Bella,” Voldemort ordered, walking towards his rooms. Killing the spy in his ranks had been a rush, the dark magic pulsing through his body energising him. “Attend me, pet.”

A look of glee crossed Bella’s face as he began to disrobe, he would be using all her skills tonight.


	4. Tough Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Creepy Pairing of the Day - Alastor/Nymphadora

Auror training was hard, harder depending on who your mentor was. Her mentor was Mad-Eye Moody, she had no chance of an easy time.

 

“Again!” Moody growled.

Tonks sighed before getting up and into position again, knowing that she’d be hitting the mats again within minutes. For as old and scarred as Moody was he was still quick at pinning her to the mats.

“Enough!” Tonks cried out as she was pinned again, “No more tonight.”

“Got to learn girl, so you’ll be safe,” Moody chastised.

Tonks sighed. He wanted her safe. He loved her. She didn’t feel the same.


	5. Secret Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that slipped into my head while waiting for a bus.

“Tonight.”

One whispered word sealed his fate, after tonight there would be no going back. The mark that he would get that night would be the proof of a bond breakable only by death. Neville nodded in Draco’s direction letting him know that he’d heard, then went back to ruining his potion, his hands shaking with nerves.

At midnight he would meet Draco by the statue that led to Honeydukes, then sneak out of the castle to Malfoy Manor. Draco’s mum and his gran would be there, and they would be bonded, in secret, until Skeeter found out at least.


	6. Brewing Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that slipped into my mind while waiting for a bus

“Don’t add that!” Severus barked, grabbing the vial from his tablemates hand.

“Why not? Don’t want me to show you up?”

“Don’t want you to kill me more like. You were about to create a lethal gas, Black. Don’t you ever pay attention.”

“Oh!” Sirius exclaimed almost silently, losing his cocky look immediately. “Erm, thanks then Sniv-, Snape.”

“Don’t mention it, just pay attention,” Severus muttered as he went back to his own potion. He didn’t notice when Sirius went back to focus on what had been drawing his attention away from his potion before, Severus’ hands; dicing, stirring, brewing.


	7. Firecracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Creepy Pairing of the Day - Greyback/Rabastan

The littlest Lestrange was his, Bellatrix had the heir, but the torture and ownership of the youngest Lestrange brother belonged to him. Fenrir had never told anyone the nature of their relationship, most believed that he was a dalliance or passing fancy, but the man was his, his submissive mate.

“We’re going to the Malfoy’s ball,” Rabastan called to him, “you better be getting ready.”

Fenrir growled as he stormed into the room, “I told you we’re not going.”

The look Rabastan gave him stopped Fenrir dead, he went to get ready, not wanting to anger his submissive, his firecracker.


	8. Favourite Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble written as a comment fic

Her friends would think her mental if they knew who her favourite teacher was. They thought she was mental that she liked to study, but if they knew that the Head of Slytherin was her favourite teacher they would no doubt begin to scan her for hexes. Most people would think that McGonagall was her favourite teacher, she seemed to emulate the Head of Gryffindor quite a lot, but that wasn’t the case. While she was a lot like Professor McGonagall, it was Professor Snape that she looked up to, the man challenged her unlike any of the other professors.

He wasn’t the nicest of teachers, in fact he was downright mean, to her especially, but she didn’t want him to be her friend, she wanted to learn from him. The man was a genius when it came to potions, if not when it came to teaching, but he did get the pertinent points across. She was determined to prove herself to him and that was why he was her favourite teacher, he made it necessary for you to put extra work in, to go off and research and learn yourself. She would prove it, Hermione Granger was no dunderhead.


	9. Being A Death Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus Black/Barty Crouch Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for challenge 347 - Illegal at slashthedrabble

Being a Death Eater wasn’t illegal, no matter what certain people on the light side thought. It was the acts that they committed that were the crimes; murder, torture, theft and property damage. In the lights eyes’ though being a Death Eater was a crime, no matter whether or not you had committed any illegal acts, just by having that tattoo of an organisation you were branded a criminal.

Coerced, threatened or willing group member, the mark on the forearm was a one way sentence; to Azkaban or to Death. Regulus Black, he chose Death, his lover Barty welcomed Azkaban.


	10. My Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Hermione

He had always thought that Gryffindors were simple minded, brash, idiotic lions, but she was different. She had patience, she didn’t rush in like the rest of the pride, although she was just as feisty and spirited, and very intelligent.

Draco had admired her for years, never letting it show as anything other than contempt. She believed it. He still remembered the sting of her hand on his cheek all those years ago, she had always fought for what she believed in.

He looked down at the woman lying in his bed, “My lioness.” He whispered as she slept on.


	11. His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt at fic promptly

‘This day is not my life,’ Harry thought to himself as he looked around Hogwarts grounds. His whole life had been leading up to this day, but it wasn’t his life. He couldn’t allow this day to become his life.

Today was the day that he became a murderer for real, Quirrell hadn’t been his fault, but he had killed today. He wouldn’t allow this day to become his life.

Tomorrow was a whole new day, he would get up and make a choice. He would choose for himself what he wanted his life to be, this wasn’t his life.


	12. Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Hermione  
> Written as a comment-fic

They always said that she had her priorities wrong, but she felt that they had served her right over the years; she had survived the war hadn’t she, and managed to graduate top of her class. 

Her priorities were in perfect order for herself, nobody was going to convince her otherwise, certainly not Draco Malfoy, boyfriend or not.

Hermione was a busy woman, she had two or three different projects on the table at all times, she couldn’t just shelve her Elf Welfare movement or push back the meeting with the goblins for a romantic weekend at the Malfoy vineyard.


	13. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Ginny

They weren’t doing it to spite their parents, they really weren’t, their relationship was genuine. They had stumbled upon each other in a bar one night and the relationship had grown from that evening.

She shared a small smirk with her boyfriend, knowing that they were thinking the same thing; the look on their parent’s faces was hilarious. They all looked completely horrified.

Ginny reached out, taking Draco’s hand in hers. They had told their parents that they were together, they just had to explain that they were actually engaged and that she was pregnant. The reactions will be interesting.


	14. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Hermione

They were trying to change each other, they had been for a while, but they were refusing to change themselves. Hermione knew that they were heading towards destruction, but she couldn’t change the course they were on any more than she had ever been able to control Harry or Ron.

“Take me or leave me.” She yelled at Draco, if he had fallen in love with her why was he trying to change her. She knew that it worked both ways though, she had to stop trying to change him as well. 

“Take me and I’ll take you.” She compromised.


	15. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Hermione

He didn’t think of the consequences, not at first, not when it was just a bit of fun. It had begun as a way to get one over on the mudblood, take her down a peg or two, but then the situation turned on him.

The clever mudblood dragged him down to the level he had brought her to. He found himself infatuated with her, he couldn’t get enough of her, she was his addiction.

Consequences were the last thing on his mind, until his parents found out, and then it was all he could think of. They disowned him.


	16. No Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Ginny

“I’m not your princess.”

She couldn’t be his princess, they were from two different ends of society; it would never work between them. His parents would see to it that they couldn’t be together; they would ruin her family even more than they already were to keep them apart.

“This ain’t a fairy tale.”

They couldn’t ride off into the sunset like the stories she had read as a child, they had responsibilities, his responsibility to continue his line and her to her family. Her parents and brothers would never forgive her if she ran off with him.

“Goodbye Draco.”


	17. It Wasn't Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is adamant he didn't touch the microwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 3 of challenge week at fic-promptly, fill your own fills.

“It wasn’t me!”

“Like I’d believe that, I know you. You and your curiosity, you’re like a bloody cat.”

“I didn’t do it, I swear it Harry.”

“Draco, just admit it, I’m not mad, I promise.”

“I didn’t take the microwave apart.”

“Then why is it in bits on my counter?”

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t me. I was asleep until you woke me with your yelling.”

“Uncle Harry.”

“Yes Teddy?”

“Uncle Draco didn’t do it.”

“See I told you I didn’t do it.”

“Draco hush, Teddy explain.”

“I was trying to make it cook faster, but it exploded.”


	18. Stone Caress

Harry smiled as he felt the magic touch him, enveloping him in its embrace, pulling him close and making him feel warm. He felt the slide of the magic across his skin, touching his hands, his face and body, a caress all over. The magic felt loving, even as it tousled his hair, it was welcoming, like an invitation; it reminded him of Mrs Weasley.

He had asked others if they felt the same thing, if the magic treated them in this way, but they looked at him blankly. Hermione provided him the reason for it, Hogwarts had adopted him.


	19. Detention

“This is beneath me!” Draco exclaimed in horror as he looked toward the pile of dirty cauldrons in the corner of the room. He couldn’t believe that his godfather would do this to him, he didn’t understand why he was being punished like this. “It’s manual labour, shouldn’t I be writing lines.”

“You should have thought about that before leaving the common room after curfew to go chasing after Potter and his band of Gryffindors.”The Potions Master replied.

“McGonagall already gave me detention for that. Draco whined.

“Yes,” his godfather agreed, “I am just making sure the message gets through.”


	20. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wants the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt Author's choice, author's choice, truth serum. at fic-promptly

He had wondered over the years what would happen if he finally managed to catch the child unawares and get some truthful answers out of the brat. He knew that Umbridge had tried, even going as far as to request Veritaserum from him, the most potent and restricted truth potion that there was. She was unsuccessful of course, the little brat knew things that could implicate Severus himself so he had given her a vial of water instead; it was a good thing that Veritaserum was odourless and tasteless. He’d catch Potter one day and get completely truthful answers himself.


	21. Priceless Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt priceless at gen prompt bingo

It was a priceless family heirloom or so his dearly departed mother had told him. An artefact so special it was kept under the darkest of wards in order to protect it. 

Sirius knew exactly what it was and what it did, he had researched it out of curiosity about what his mother was so reverent of, but also fearful of, because she had been afraid of the object.

The object was in fact a small ring with an hourglass in it, dismantling the wards Sirius put on the ring, he was going to the past to change the future.


	22. Con The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Collar Crossover

It was easier than they had thought it would be to swap the paintings over. A quick confundus charm and a notice-me-not charm and Harry was in the building. He shrunk the painting placing it in his pocket, removing the one they intended to replace it with, he swapped them over.

He met Neal back at their bolt hole, he was working on a copy of the next painting on their list. They worked well together, Neal forged replacement pieces and Harry swapped them. Harry’s natural gift of magic complimenting Neal’s gift with art, allowing them to con the world.


End file.
